Sheriff Hardy and the Bandit
by damageddementia
Summary: For slashdlite and msnooky. Otherwise known as why you shouldn't lose a bet to your little brother. Matt loses a bet, and now Jeff gets to choose his costume. Little does Matt know what Jeff's got in mind...


**Sheriff Hardy and the Bandit**

**I don't own any of the following wrestlers, and I totally respect their actual beliefs and sexualites.**

**For slashdlite and msnooky, who frequently comment on my work. I love you both!**

Matt Hardy entered Vince McMahon's house quietly. The costume party had already started, loud music pumping through the systems and people dancing. Randy Orton, dressed like a dog, was dancing close to Cody Rhodes, who was dressed as a cat. Mike Mizanin and John Hennigan, dressed as a vampire and a werewolf, were flirting with Candice Michelle and Mickie James, who were a sexy bunny and Lara Croft. Hunter Helmsley, John Cena, and Shawn Michaels walked over to Matt, big smiles on their faces. They were dressed as a football player, Spiderman, and Shawn Michaels respectively.

"You know the point of a costume party is to be someone other than yourself?" Matt said, eyebrow raised.

"Why should I be anyone else? I'm awesome!" Shawn retorted, "Do you understand how funny Randy and Cody are?"

Hunter laughed. "Dude, they must realize what conclusions are being made."

"Cody's the bitch," Cena said, stating the obvious. Shawn gave him a look and was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Matt and Hunter's laughter.

"Well, someone got the point of the costume party," Hunter said, smirking. Shawn turned and saw Chris Irvine in a long, blonde wig and a ring costume.

"Is he dressed as me?" Shawn said.

"Man, those are your tights!" Matt shouted, "He's even wearing a cross!"

"Excuse me," Shawn said. He went to Chris, who was smiling shyly. Shawn gave him a Sweet Chin Music and crossed his arms as Chris fell. "There can only be one," Shawn said solemnly over the roaring laughter of the party.

"So... what's with the costume?" Hunter asked. Matt was dressed as a bandit- but the jeans were more than kind of tight, and the vest was- well, Hunter just thought that Matt was either A) a prostitute B) blatantly fabulous or C) a Texan.

"I lost a bet. I said that the Cardinals would win the Super bowl, so Jeff got to choose my costume. I just found this on my bed with a note saying that he'd meet me here."

Cena shook his head. "He must really want to humiliate you."

"Or maybe he has something else on the mind." Hunter said.

Matt felt something poke his back. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

Matt turned around and saw Jeff, his hair its natural color and dressed as a sheriff. There was a pair of handcuffs in his pants, which were just as tight as the ones he chose for Matt, a star pinned to his jacket, and a fake shotgun in his hands. Matt just nodded in realization- Jeff did have plans for tonight.

After a while of dancing, Jeff grabbed Matt's hands from behind and cuffed them together. "Let's go," he said seductively. Matt nodded as Jeff pushed him forward, leading him into his car. Jeff pushed Matt into the back roughly before he locked him in and began to drive.

"Jeff, what about my car?"

"I'll pick it up tomorrow. Now shut up, scum!" Matt didn't want to admit that Jeff was kind of turning him on, especially since Jeff hurt him pushing him into the car, but he was.

Jeff got him to the hotel, roughly pulling Matt out, and he pushed him forward. "Eyes ahead, scum. Keep walking."

Matt felt the fake gun at his back as he walked up the stairs. "Jeff, this is ridiculous. I..." Jeff jabbed the gun into his back.

"That's Sheriff Hardy to you, scum."

Matt let Jeff bring him to the room and lock him in. Jeff pushed Matt's face into the wall and said, "Do you have any weapons, scum?" Jeff asked. Matt rolled his eyes- was he serious? Jeff proved he was by smacking his ass roughly. "Answer me, scum!"

"Of course not!"

"Hm, let's see... kick off your boots, scum!" Matt did as he was told and Jeff looked through the boots. When he was done, he began feeling up Matt's legs, patting him down. Matt held back moans of pleasure as Jeff got to his crotch, roughly groping his ass and stroking his member.

"What's that?" Jeff whispered, breathing on his ear. He unbuckled Matt's pants and shoved it and his underwear down, pulling them off.

"Hmm. You might be scum, but you're pretty scum." Jeff's hands began massaging his ass and cock, and Matt finally moaned. Jeff grinned and threw Matt on the bed.

"Jeff! That hurt!"

Jeff straddled Matt and gently slapped his face. "That's Sheriff Hardy, scum."

Jeff then kissed him, sticking his tongue possessively into Matt's mouth. Matt groaned and kissed Jeff back, growing more and more erect as Jeff pulled down the zipper on the vest and began skillfully working his nipples to erection. Jeff then began kissing and licking his neck.

"Pretty good tasting scum, too. Mmm... maybe I'll be nice to you if you behave." He kissed every inch of Matt's chest, making sure to bathe Matt's nipples with his tongue. Then, Jeff licked his navel, smirking when he heard Matt groan. Jeff got to Matt's erection and licked it.

"Shit... Jeff, come on..."

"Sheriff Hardy," Jeff reminded him, fondling his balls. He nipped the tip, making Matt groan again. Matt pushed his hips forward, trying to get Jeff to take him into his mouth, but Jeff pushed his hips down. "I thought I told you to behave, scum."

"Come on, Jeff- I need you!" Jeff licked around Matt's cock, but didn't take him into his mouth.

"Sheriff Hardy, scum."

"Shit!" Matt shouted as Jeff bit him again, "Shit, Sheriff Hardy, please..."

"Now we're behaving." Jeff looked up and grinned at his brother before rewarding him by taking him into his mouth. Matt moaned as Jeff's pretty mouth got to work. He blew on it, making it harder for Matt to stay still, but he knew Jeff would stop if he did. Matt moaned, getting hotter and hotter until he finally burst into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff swallowed it all, loving the taste. Jeff pulled up and licked his lips. "Good scum. You're getting the hang of things. I think I will be nice to you. You are very pretty, after all."

"Sheriff Hardy," Matt said, shooting Jeff a lustful look, "Take off these cuffs."

Jeff grabbed his cock, squeezing it gently. "Will you still behave?"

"I will." Jeff pulled out the key from his pocket and unlocked one of the cuffs. As soon as he did, Matt flipped them over, putting Jeff on the bottom.

"You said you'd behave, scum!" Jeff shouted.

"Consider this an uprising." Matt pulled off the vest before making short work of Jeff's clothes. Jeff, meanwhile, kissed any part of Matt he could reach, making Matt hard again. Matt pulled Jeff's legs around his neck and said, "You're going to pay, Sheriff Hardy."

Matt pushed in deep, hitting Jeff's prostate, but then stopped. "You can't stop after going in THAT deep!" he cried, but Matt slapped his thigh.

"You don't order me around, bitch." Matt went slowly, making Jeff want more.

"Come on!" Jeff begged.

"You want this, _Sheriff_? Beg. Beg for this scum to tear your pretty ass up."

"Please! Harder and faster, please. Please!" Matt finally obliged, pushing in deep. Jeff moaned out "Touch me." Matt smiled before grabbing Jeff's cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. This was getting too hot for the both of them. Jeff was wailing and groaning, and Matt wasn't much better.

"Oh, Matty, I'm going to cum," Jeff moaned.

"Do it, baby. Cum for me." Jeff and Matt both released, Matt filing Jeff while Jeff splattered Matt. Matt breathed before he pulled out and laid down next to Jeff. Jeff got up, grabbed a cloth from the bathroom, and cleaned the jizz off of his older brother.

"You know, maybe we should play cops and robbers more often." Jeff said, kissing his brother gently. Matt smiled back and kissed him back, unaware that Jeff was coming up with another idea.

He grabbed the open cuff and latched it onto the bedpost, trapping a naked Matt onto the bed. "What the hell, Jeff?"

"Sheriff Hardy, you sexy scum," he taunted, kissing his brother's chest.

Matt sighed. "Damn it, Jeff. This is the last time I ever make a bet with you."


End file.
